Chicago Faction University
by teengirl0612
Summary: Tris is going into Chicago Faction University. She finds a group of best friends in dauntless through her new roommate Uriah. She also finds a boyfriend and enemy's. At CFU Tris is in the soccer team with her best mates and attends many party's, only really because her friends make her. Read on to follow Tris's journey at University! :)
1. Chapter 1

I thank the cabbie, pay him his money and give him a tip. A young boy, must be my age, comes over and helps me with my suitcase. I smile and grab my last bag.  
"Thanks" I nod.  
"My pleasure, I'm new here too, just moved my stuff in, I'm Al, I live in the dauntless sector, what about you?" He asks me as we begin walking down the pathway into the famous Chicago Faction University.  
"I'm in dauntless too, room 323, do you by any chance know where that is?" I ask.  
"Yeah, one of my friends in in 321! I'll show you the way, follow me!" Al chirps.  
I smile and walk behind him down the hallway filled with doors. We reach mine and walk in. There are two beds, means I have a roommate. Al puts my suitcase next to the bed I throw my bag on and then smiles as he walks towards the door.  
"Hey, Al. Thanks" I smile gratefully.  
"No problem, oh and the girls name, my friend in room 321 is Christina, tell her you know me then come sit with us for lunch if you'd like?" Al suggests.  
"Sure, see you around" I wave goodbye.  
Al nods then walks out the door, shutting it behind him. I fall flat on my bed, I undo my bun and toss my head from side to side, shaking my hair free. When I flip my head back up, I see three boys with boxes in there hands.  
"So, which on of you boys are my roommate?" I ask curiously.  
All there mouths are wide open. I chuckle, then one of the boys, he looks older, nudged the other.  
"Oh, yeah, um me! I'm Uriah! This is my older brother Zeke and his best mate Four, they're in the grade above us" Uriah introduces.  
I shake all there hands and smile.  
"Oh, I took this bed if you don't mind" I stutter.  
"Nah, it's all good I don't care" Uriah laughs shaking his head and putting his boxes down.  
"Anymore boxes, I can help" I ask.  
"Yeah, sure thanks!" Uriah smiles.  
We all walk out to his car and grab the remaining boxes and bring them inside.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you guys! I'll see you later Uriah" I smile.  
But just before I leave the room, Uriah rushes towards me and stops me.  
"What's your name?" Uriah laughs.  
"Its, Tris" I chuckle.  
I wave goodbye then go and knock on the door of the room next to mine, Christina's. A girl with beautiful olive skin and shinny, short black hair answers the door.  
"Hi, I'm Tris, I met your friend Al" I smile shaking her hand.  
"Cool! I'm Christina! I was just heading out for lunch, wanna come?" Christina asks bubbling.  
"Yeah, sure!" I smile.  
We walk to the table and I see a few friendly faces.  
"Okay, so, this is our group!" Christina laughs pointing at the table full of people.  
"Tris, this is Four, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Al, Marlene and Lynn!" Christina introduces.  
I smile at them all then sit down.  
"Tris already knows me, Zeke and Four. She's my room mate! Anyways, Tris, just to you know, fill you in, as your now part of our group. Marlene is my girlfriend, Lynn is Zekes and Christina and Will are together! As for Al and Four, they are alone" Uriah loudly explains.  
I nod my head, sinking it all in. We all carry on talking. About how school doesn't start till next week and how there are going to be heaps of parties. Suddenly, a boy comes up to me and touches my shoulder, I turn around and see Eric.  
"Tris! I didn't know you were coming here?!" Eric shouts surprised.  
"Yeah, I didn't know you were here" I say unhappily.  
"Oh, don't be like that Tris! I know you missed me!" Eric laughs.  
He then walks off, blowing me a kiss goodbye and death staring Four and Zeke. Four scoffs at Eric then looks at me.  
"How come you know that jackass?" Four asks.  
"Eric made my high school experience and my whole life at the start of fifteen a living hell" I explain disgusted even to say his name.  
"Yeah, we know how you feel. Eric hates everyone in our grade and in the whole school apart from his cousin Peter, he's in your grade, and his uncle, Max, he's out sports coach, they all have the genes of evilness, ugliness, meanness and I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anyone-but-me gene" Zeke scoffs.  
I nod my head, that defiantly sounds like Eric. So if Zeke, Four and Eric are all in the same grade they must be twenty. I'm nineteen. Once I've finished my lunch, I head back to our room with Uriah, Zeke and Four. I jump on my bed, my arms and legs stretched form one end of the bed to the other and I let out a big sigh.  
"So, you coming to the party tonight?" Uriah asks.  
"Ummm-"  
"Yes you are!" Uriah cuts off my um-ing.  
"Uriah! I have no party clothes!" I groan annoyingly.  
All the boys exchange eye contact and chuckle.  
"Just go to Christina" they all say at the same time.  
"Why?" I ask laughing.  
"You'll see when you see her tonight, she'll have clothes for you, I'm certain" Zeke laughs.  
I squint my eyes and laugh at them then fall back down on my bed. I've been at this school for three hours, already they are many pros and cons.

Pros are - I have an awesome roommate, I have an awesome group of friends and I have an awesome sector!  
Cons are - Eric's here and that I have to go to this party when i have nothing to wear and I'm not going to look good with Christina's help or not, to look good, I think I'll need to borrow Cinderella's fairy godmother.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm scared to knock on Christina's door. I texted her earlier about me borrowing an outfit for tonight and she went all girly and said she'd be my stylist for tonight. I'm not girly, I don't really wear dresses, but I will, just for Christina though. I am about to knock when Christina opens the door.  
"Lol! I was just about to come and get you!" Christina laughs loudly.  
She pulls me into the room and throws me into a chair in front of a mirror. I'm at a desk that is filled oath makeup covering it all.  
"Holy crap Christina!" I exclaim shocked.  
"Shut up Tris! Just relax and let me do your makeup!" Christian demands.  
"Christina! Not to much, I don't want to look like a barbie doll okay?" I protest.  
"Fine! I wouldn't make you look like a barbie you dork" Christina laughs rolling her eyes.  
I laugh too and then she begins. Firstly she puts on eyeliner, ten mascara and lip stick, followed by a light touch of eye shadow and blush, using some skin-coloured-cream shit to make my face look more smooth and tan. Christina then decides to straighten my hair, with it shariah ten it's even longer and reaches down to just pass my boobs. I open my eyes and see the nearly finished product of me. My jaw drops in shock.  
"Holy shit Christina! I actually look decent!" I laugh.  
"Are you kidding me? You look smoking Tris!" Christina cheers.  
I smile and we high five.  
"Thanks Christina, but, I got nothing to wear, remember?" I say quietly.  
Christina runs into her wardrobe then comes out holding a black, tight dress with a cut at the back all the way down close to me butt, that will reveal all my back. I look at Christina worryingly.  
"I can not pull that off Chrsitna! I have the body of a twelve year old!" I shout.  
"No! You have sexy as hell legs and you have a bigger butt and boobs then me! Now come and put this on now!" Christina demands.  
Shit, she's actually quite scary sometimes. I snatch the dress off of her madly and get changed. When I come out of the bathroom, Christina's jaw drops, I look in the morrow and mine does too.  
"Okay, girl, you are hot!" Christina laughs.  
I laugh and I continuously thank her as she gets ready. When she finishes, she's wearing a strapless, extremely short red dress. She looks flawless.  
"Holy fuck! Christina! Wills is going to pass out when he sees you!" I shout laughing.  
Christina smirks. We grab out purses then head to the room of the party. Room 555 is what Uriah told us. When we knock on the door, Eric opens it, liquor in his breath.  
"Welcome to the party ladies" Eric smirks mischievously.  
I glare at him then Christina and I scoot past him. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn to see Uriah, Zeke and Four.  
"You guys never leave each other!" I shout laughing.  
"Tris, you look smoking!" Uriah shouts.  
Zeke and Four nod in agreement.  
"It's all Christina's work, not me" I laugh, stating the facts.  
I turn back around, walking to our group that's sitting at a table but quickly detour and take a trip to the bar. I grab a drink of, I don't know really, but of something. I take a drink, a burning sensation tickles my throat. Eric comes up to my side and smiles.  
"You look hot Trissy! Defiantly changed since I last saw you, I like you this way" Eric smirks.  
His puts his hand on my exposed back and slowly moves it down. I strongly move so he doesn't reach my butt.  
"Don't touch me okay Eric" I demand annoyingly.  
"Oh, Tris. You got to stop being such a stiff your whole life!" Eric laughs.  
Stiff, a piece of my heart breaks. He called me that every time he hurt me. The bar men passes me another cup of something stronger and I drink it all in one big sip in front of Eric then slam the cup down.  
"I'm not a stiff" I strongly whisper in his ear then storm out of the room. I begin walking back to my room when I hear footsteps behind me. I stop and turn to see Four. He walks up to my side.  
"What happened back there?" He asks, not a smell of liquor on his breath.  
"Eric! He called me a fucking Stiff! I thought that when I came to this school is be free but I'm not!" I yell madly in the quietly hallway.  
"Shh, Tris" Four laughs, "How many drinks have you had?"  
"Just the one...two!" I shout.  
"Come on, I'll walk with you back" Four laughs.  
When we get to my room I jump on my bed and smile happily. I picture rainbows and unicorns! Four goes around the corner then comes back with an ice pack and puts it on my head.  
"I'll wait with you till your not tipsy, you should be good in a couple of minutes, I'll just be around the corner watching TV, come tell me when you feel better" Four smiles then disappears around the corner.

A couple of minutes later, I do feel better. I need to get out of this dress, I take it off and then put a shirt on that goes just pass my but. I walk out and sit next to Four of the couch. I can see him look at my legs, but I just smile on the inside and pretend I didn't notice.  
"Thanks for waiting here, you can go back now if you want" I smile.  
"I'll stay, so, your feeling better?" Four asks grinning.  
"Yeah, I'm all good" I roll my eyes embarrassed.  
We both laugh. I am then caught staring deeply into Fours eyes. They're beautiful. I can't believe I never noticed them before, or how over never noticed his muscly body and I'm sure he has a six pack hidden under his shirt. Four chuckles. I quickly take my self out of the trance.  
"So, why do you want to be here with me and not at the party?" I ask curiously.  
"Cause, I'm not really a party person unless it's just the group" Four explains.  
"Yeah, I agree with you on that one" I nod.  
Four turns off the TV and then turns his body so it's facing mine.  
"What did Eric do to you in high school exactly?" Four asks.  
"He would call me names, rip my books, put stuff in my locker, once filed it up halfway with toothpaste. But he mainly, after school, he would sometimes hit me and film it for his self pleasure. He would make sexual moves on me, but it never turned into anything else then just moves and flirting" I explain, embarrassed.  
Four looks into my eyes with sympathy.  
"I'm sorry he did that to you Tris. Why did he do it?" Four asks confused.  
"Because, I'm ugly" I simply answer the simple question.  
"Tris! You are not ugly! Your gorgeous! Your the most beautiful person I've ever met!" Four shouts.  
I smile and blush, so does Four. He then leans his body closer to mine and kisses me passionately. His hands move onto my cheeks. When he sit back he smiles.  
"What was that for?" I ask quietly.  
"I like you, Tris" Four blushingly smiles, "I'll see you tomorrow at morning, get some sleep".  
I smile and nod my head. As he is about to shut the door I quickly run to him and kiss him again.  
"I like you too" I grin cheekily.  
Four smiles then shuts the door. I run to my bed and belly flop. Which probably wasn't the best option because I just drank a little while ago. I slowly turn around and get comfortable under my blankets and smile. Today was a pretty damn good day.


	3. Chapter 3

I look at my clock, 2:30AM and Uriah is banging madly in the door, of course. I get up, open the door and then Uriah collapses into my arms drunk off his arse. I walk him to his bed and tuck him under the sheets. He falls asleep so quickly, like flicking a light switch. I laugh.  
"What's so funny?" I hear a familiar voice ask, Eric.  
"Not you, get out" I demand quietly careful not to wake up Uriah.  
I walk behind Eric as he stumbles his way to the door.  
"Tris, I know, I don't have my camera here to film but." Eric smirks. I try to shut the door but it's too late, Eric punches me in the face, hard. I collapse to the ground and then Eric leaves.  
"Just like old times!" Eric laughs in the hallway.  
I quickly shut the door. I lean against the wall, crying. I run to get some ice and put it on my face then go back to bed.

I wake up in the morning and hear Uriah groaning.  
"Oh my god, Tris, you are so lucky you got out of there early!" Uriah moans.  
"Yeah" I once in pain.  
I look in the mirror and I have a black eye.  
"Tris! What happened?" Uriah shouts, holding his hung over head in pain.  
"Uh, I fell over and hit my eye of the edge of the bed" I explain a good lie.  
Uriah chuckles at my story then walks into the kitchen.  
I get changed into a long shirt, skinny jeans and my combat boots. When Uriah's dressed we walk out to breakfast. When I get there, all the boys stare, none of the girls are there.  
"Where are the girls?" I ask curiously.  
"Cheerleading. What happened to your eye Tris!" Al asks.  
"I feel and pumped it on the edge of my bed" I explain again my lie.  
"Lying. I was once Candor, I can tell when your lying" Al says.  
Well, I'm stuck now. Four looks at me, he knows that I am lying.  
"When Uriah came home last night, he brought someone back with him and that person punched me" I explain the truth quietly.  
"While I was in there?" Uriah asks upset.  
I nod my head.  
"You were knocked out" I say.  
"Still, I should've stuck up for you! Wait, who was the person?" Uriah asks madly.  
Four looks at me again with those mind reading eyes, he knows it's Eric, he's just waiting for me to admit it.  
"Eric" I release.  
Four stands up and scans the room for Eric. When he finds him, he starts storming towards him. I run up behind him.  
"You think you can just hit people and get away with it jackass!" Four shouts in Eric's face.  
Eric smirks, he looks from Four, then to me.  
"I got away with it so many times before" Eric grins evilly.  
Four takes a swing at Eric's face, Eric punches him back in his stomach. I quickly get in the middle of them and throw them apart from each other. I push Four away and we walk back to the table.  
"Crap Four! Don't do that again!" I shout at him.  
"He deserved it! That son of a bitch" Four says.  
"Yeah, Tris! He deserved it!" Zeke agrees and all of the other boys nod.  
"Well I've dealt with it all those times before I can deal with it now!" I say madly.  
I hop up about to walk to get food when Four stands up, his face inches away from mine.  
"You shouldn't have to deal with it Tris" Four says.  
We are breathing the same air. Both of us staring into each other's eyes. Then, suddenly, in the heat of the moment, Four grabs me and kisses me passionately. He pulls me into his body. The whole table cheers and woo's and whistles. I turn to them, still in Fours arms smiling and blushing at the same time. Four and I walk to get some breakfast together, still with me by his side. Once we've gotten our food, we walk back to the table and sit down.  
"So, Tris, what sport are you doing?" Zeke asks curiously.  
"Definitely not cheerleading. I'm doing soccer" I smile.  
All the boys scoff. I glare at them.  
"What's wrong with me playing soccer?" I ask madly.  
"Nothing! It's just, no girl has ever gotten into the team before, no ones ever been strong enough or good enough" Uriah explains.  
I smirk. That's going to change this year. Try outs are today, in fact they're in an hour.  
"You guys, I'm just going to go have a shower. I'll meet you, at try outs" I smile.  
I wave goodbye to them and kiss Fours lips. I walk back to my room, grab my stuff and then head into the shower room. I hear someone already in the shower. I grab a free shower hang my towel up, then let the hot water sooth my body. I am completely calm and relaxed. I hop out and put the towel around me, get changed, then head to try outs. There's only one other girl there, she has the biggest ass and boobs I've ever seen and is clinging onto Eric's side. Uriah, Will and Al walk over to me.  
"So, we're going to be in the junior team! So is Lauren over there, but she doesn't stand a chance, so, just eg you beat Tris" Uriah explains.  
"Try your best? Uriah I'm going to kill everyone out there" I smirk evilly.  
Will and Al laugh at Uriah's face, turning a bit worried. I laugh. Before we try out the seniors do. Four, Zeke and Eric are all extremely good, but I'm better then them, maybe not Four, but I'm close. When they're done, they run off the field. I give Zeke and Tobias a thumbs up and they both laugh. I run out onto the field. I am put as midfielder, which is defence and attack, my favourite. As soon as the whistle blows I get the ball. I run down the field, Lauren there waiting for me, I trick her in think I was going one way the zoom past her. She's total crap! I run and score the goal past Al in goals. I cheer and Uriah runs up to me and high fives me.  
"You are right Trissy, your damn good" Uriah scoffs.  
I smile then we start the game again. This time I'm defence, a boy rushes towards me and I trip him getting the ball off of him, passing to Uriah who then scores the goal. I walk back to my position and the boy I tripped is pissed. I read on his name tag, Peter. Crap, like the Peter related to Eric. Once again the whistle blows and I trip him and get the ball off of him, another boy who I don't know scores the goal. I've tripped him four times this game, all the senior boys laughing when I do, al log them but Eric, Zeke and Four take a little to much pleasure in seeing me make Peter land face first into the grass. Peter storms at me, I get the ball and pass it off. I turn around and see Peter struggling to get up.  
"You okay baby? Need a little help?" I ask laughing.  
"Shut up bitch!" Peter shouts.  
The whole field has stopped and is now watching.  
"What you call me?" I shout.  
"You heard me stiff! A bitch!" Peter spits.  
I storm towards him and punch him in his face. He hops back and trips me, kicks me whilst I'm on the floor, then throws the ball in full power into my stomach. I see Uriah run and push Peter away. Coach stops him from doing anything else. I hold me stomach in pain. Four runs to my side.  
"I need some ice" I ounce in pain.  
Four nods his head and picks me up. Coach nods his head, allowing us to go. Four and Zeke come with me down to the boys locker rooms and stay with me. I hold the ice on my stomach.  
"Tris! You were bloody amazing out there! Peter only hit you because he was so fricking jealous! I saw it in his eyes!" Zeke shouts in amazement.  
I laugh and roll my eyes.  
"You guys were awesome out there too" I add smiling.  
Four leans in and kisses my forehead gently.  
"You sure your okay?" Four asks as I hand him the ice and stand up.  
"Yeah, I'm good" I smile nodding my head.  
Four smiles then we all walk back out to hear what the coach says.  
"This year, there will not be a senior and junior team since we have some players, that are much more qualified then others. This means I have come up with an alternative, we will have an "A team" and a "B team". The teams will be sent to you via email tonight, good job everyone" Coach dismisses us and Zeke, Four, Uriah and I all head back to my dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Zeke decides to throw a party for everyone that tried out for the soccer. He stands at the micro phone, about to announce this years A Team. I look at Peter and Eric across the room, talking to each other. Then I look back at Zeke.  
"The A Team is - Me! Woohoo! Oh sorry, um, Eric, Four, Uriah! Tim, Leon, Dean, Joe and Tris!" Zeke announces.  
I smile and jump onto Four in excitement, he holds my legs as they wrap around his waist. We kiss passionately then I jump down and fist bump Zeke and hug Uriah.  
"Are you fucking kidding me!" Peter shouts in anger.  
He searches the room, then his eyes stop on mine. He storms towards me immediately. Four, Zeke and Uriah then all take a step in front of me. Peter scoffs.  
"Your not going to last one game Tris" Peter laughs.  
I glare at him in his eyes. He glares back, but gives up and then walks off. I smirk. Four has had a bit to much to drink, so I walk him across to his room and put him safely in his bed, then I decide to go have a shower. When I get out of the shower and put my towel around me, my clothes are missing. I walk out of the shower stall and see Eric and Peter. I immediately hold the towel on me firmly.  
"Get out" I demand strongly.  
"Actually, were aloud to be in here, it's a uni-sex shower room" Eric smarts.  
Peter creeps up behind me, I turn to face him and Eric pulls off my towel, revealing my naked body. I quickly cover my self up as much as I can.  
"Not to bad for a stiff!" Eric shouts. Peter throws me against a door. He moved my hands away and holds them strongly against the door. Eric scans my body, a tear drops down my cheek.  
"Don't cry Trissy, I don't have my camera here, this time" Eric smirks.  
He leans in closer to me, then sticks his tongue down my throat, touching my body. He pulls himself off of me then smirks and laughs. As soon as he leaves, with my towel. I open the door and sit down in the shower stall, crying, naked, wet and cold. My phone! I quickly grab my phone and call Uriah.  
"Hey Tris it's Zeke where are you?"  
"Um, can you please come into the shower room...I-C-Can you bring one of your shirts, a big shirt for me?" I ask crying.  
"Tris...I'm on my way right now, Uri! Come on!" I hear Zeke shout throw the phone.  
I hang up and begin crying again. Shortly after I hung up the phone, I hear the door open.  
"Tris? It's us" Zeke and Uriah announce.  
I put my hand under the shower stall I'm in. They throw the shirt over and I put it on. It's so big it cover just about my knees. I then open the door and walk out. I can see myself in the mirror, my face all wet, I look, scared to death.  
"Tris!" Uriah shouts worryingly.  
I burst crying and collapse into his arms. He holds me tightly, stroking my hair. I cry in his arms, they both they walk me back to our dorm and we sit down on the couch, me still in Uriahs hands.  
"They, t-they took my clothes. They took off my towel then grabbed me, they were so, so much stronger than me. Eric kissed me harshly and touch me and they both Peter laughed as they stared at me, they, they laughed and pointed" I explain to them, Uriah wiping the tears off my face as the fall.  
"I'm going to kill them Tris, they can not do that to you!" Zeke shouts standing up running to the door. I stop him just before he opens the door, Uriah runs up behind me.  
"No! None of you will tell anyone what happened tonight! Especially, not, Four" I clearly and loudly explain.  
"Tris! Fours your boyfriend!" Uriah shouts.  
"I know! That's why you can't tell him!" I yell madly, "If he finds out, who knows what he'll do to them!"  
Zeke and Uriah look at me, with sorrow and sadness.  
"Please" I beg them.  
They both nod. I then walk past them and curl myself up in bed. Uriah kisses my head goodnight and sleeps in his bed, Zeke stays tonight and sleeps on the couch. I don't mind, I feel safer having both of them here.

I wake up and I feel something sticky in my hair. It's honey!  
"Oh my god!" I shriek waking up Uriah and Zeke.  
They both have honey in there hair too.  
"Jesus!" Uriah shouts.  
We all grab our clothes quickly, have showers rinsing out the honey as much as we can and then go to the group for breakfast. The girls aren't there again, well there in the cafeteria, but they are sitting at the cheerleading table.  
"Seriously? Have the girls ditched us?" I ask.  
All the boys with there girlfriends gone look upset.  
"Yep, and broke up with us, your the only girl left Trissy" Uriah explains.  
"Oh, I'm sorry guys" I say hugging the boys that lost a girlfriend.  
"They want to be popular so bad" Four scoffs.  
Suddenly, someone taps on my shoulder. I look to see Peter. Zeke and Uriah immediately stand up, fist at the ready. Four looks at them confused as to why they would be so mad. I stand up to Peter, I am disgusted to be this close to him. He smirks then looks from me, to Zeke and Uriah and back.  
"You guys enjoy the honey?" Peter asks evilly.  
"How did you get in? I locked the door" I demand for an answer.  
Peter licks his lips and smiles.  
"If I ever want to get to you Tris, I can and I will. Obviously Zeke and Uriah know what happened last night, but what about Four? If he knew, he would've tried to kill me by now" Peter states.  
I am scared of him. Peter puts his hand on my arm. I try to whack it off but he's holding it tightly.  
"Hmm, next time, it will be my turn" Peter smiles.  
As he leaves a tear drops down my cheek. I don't turn around to them, I know Four will be demanding for an answer.  
"Tris...are you okay?" Uriah asks quietly.  
I nod my head slowly. I turn my head to the right to see Four.  
"Can I speak with you?" I ask upset.  
Four nods his head and then we walk out, him following me to my dorm. When we get there we sit next to each other on the couch.  
"Peter and Eric, got me in the shower room, they took my clothes and my towel. Then Peter pushed me against the wall while Eric kissed me and t-touched me. They laughed and starred and pointed. You were asleep, so when they eventually left, I called Zeke and Uriah" I explain.  
Four wraps his arms immediately around me tightly. He strokes me hair to the rhythm of my heart pumping. I pull back and put my hands on his cheeks.  
"You are not aloud to go beat them up okay? I can handle there stares and smirks and stupid intimidating words, okay, just let me handle them. I will tell you when I need your help to help me okay. Promise me?" I beg.  
Four doesn't like what I'm asking, but I'm promising it.  
"I promise you. But if anything else happens Tris, you have to tell me" Four pleads.  
I nod my head and then kiss him on his lips.  
"Tris, my real names Tobias, Four is just a name I got in dauntless and it stuck. So, call me Tobias when we're in private" Tobias asks.  
I smile and nod my head. Tobias grabs both of my hands with his and looks deeply into my eyes.  
"I love you Tris" Tobias smiles.  
"I love you too, Tobias" I blush and smile happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Uriah and I walk to the cafe on campus, sit down and order a milkshake each.  
"So, how are you?" He asks me.  
"I'm good. I can't believe we got on the A team Uriah!" I shout amazed, trying to avoid the conversation about what happened last night.  
"I know! I mean I knew I'd get in but you!" Uriah laughs sarcastically.  
"Ha ha" I fake laugh then punch him in his shoulder.  
"Anyways, so, you and Four, you guys are like, together?"  
"Yeah, we're together. He makes me so happy. I told him what happened, he looked like we was about to go murder them, I stopped him and made him promise he wouldn't go" I explain to Uriah.  
Uriah chuckles and rolls his eyes, then looks at me seriously.  
"That promise will not last long. You know Four and he loves you! He will do anything and everything to protect the ones he loves" Uriah exclaims.  
"I know, I know" I nod my head.  
The waitress then comes over and hands us our milkshakes. I suddenly see Marlene, Uriah's ex, at a table, kissing Peter.  
"Excuse me and get ready to run" I smile at Uriah.  
He looks at me confused as I pick up our to milkshakes and head to Marlene and Peter.  
"Marlene, you know what Peters like and if you broke up with Uriah to be with this tool, that's a huge mistake" I scoff.  
I hold both of the milkshakes in my hands, then tip each of them over Peter and Marlene's head. Marlene squeals. Peter is pissed. I smile then Uriah and I run back to our dorm laughing hysterically. We slam the door shut.  
"That was awesome Tris!" Uriah's shouts and falls on his bed laughing.  
Then his face changed from complete happiness, to complete confusion and sadness.  
"Uriah?" I ask.  
"Why would she dump me, for a guy like him?" Uriah asks confused and upset.  
I walk over to his bed and hug him.  
"I honestly have now clue. Uriah, your my best friend, you will never lose me, you got it" I tell him smiling.  
"Yeah, I got it. Right back at you bestie" Uriah smiles and the. Hugs me tighter. Zeke and Tobias then barge into the room, slamming the door shut.  
"Tris! We heard what you did! Thanks for sticking up for Uri" Zeke smiles and shakes my hand.  
I smile and roll my eyes then walk across to Tobias and kiss him on his lips romantically.  
"I love you" I smile.  
Tobias chuckles and stokes my hair.  
"I love you too" He smiles.  
We all go and sit on the coach, talking about how crazy it is that Marlene could even date Peter! I mean it's Peter! There's a knock at the door, Uri goes up and answers it.  
"Where is Trissy? She poured this bloody milkshake all on me just because she didn't approve of my new girlfriend! Which by the way, is amazing in bed!" Peter adds.  
Uriah jumps on him and starts beating the crap out of him. Zeke, Tobias and I all run to split them up. Then the next minute, Eric and two other boys join in. I am fighting with one of the boys whom I don't know, Zeke fighting the other one, Uriah fighting Peter and Tobias fighting Eric. Suddenly, the boy grabs hold of me and throws me into the dorm. He holds me down on the bed, his hands wrapped around my neck. I try to push his head away, every time losing more air. Then, Tobias throws his body into the wall, his hands released from my throat. Tobias comes to me and picks me up. Zeke and Uriah stand beside us. Eric then takes out a camera and starts filming, but not any camera, the camera he used to film me. I am shocked.  
"Ah ha! Tris, you remember this camera now don't you!" Eric laughs, zooming it closer to me.  
"What do you want?" Tobias asks annoyed.  
"Nothing, nothing. But, we'll meet again, next time, I promise you, you will all get worse" Eric smirks then leaves.  
I look at the boys. They look at me. I can't tell how they're feeling.  
"You want some pizza?" Uriah asks.  
We all laugh, classic Uriah. We order the pizza and sit down and watch our favourite TV show, Daring Dauntless. When the pizza gets here we eat then go to bed. Zeke sleeps on the couch, Uriah in his bed and Tobias sleeps with me, even though it's a single bed. He wraps his arms around me tightly and kisses my neck.  
"Tobias, I don't want you to get hurt because of me" I whisper quietly.  
"You will only hurt me, if you leave me. Promise, never to leave me" Tobias replies.  
I smile.  
"I promise".  
I turn around to face Tobias and we begin kissing, my hands go up his shirt up his warm, muscly back. We kiss intensely, his hands up my shirt.  
"Tobias, we can't do this here, now" I laugh quietly.  
"Oh, yeah right, don't really want an audience, let's get some sleep" Tobias chuckles.  
I turn around and close my eyes, Tobias's strong, safe, warm body touching and holding mine.

Training is this morning, six o'clock. The boys and I wake up at half past five, get dressed then walk to the oval. Eric isn't there, I don't know why, but I don't think it can be good. We begin with some stretches, then laps around the oval, then a couple of games. The cheerleaders are cheerleading, Christina, Marlene and Lynn all death staring me when ever they can. Uriah sees.  
"Forget about them, they're haters, shake em off!" Uriah shouts, getting up and shaking his hips.  
I laugh and as he gets told off by the coach. Once we've finished training we all go out and get some breakfast, starving for food. All the guys are at the table but Al.  
"Where's Al?" I ask curiously.  
"I don't know" Will answers.  
I shrug my shoulders then dig in to my pancakes.  
"So, there's a party tonight! Who's in?" Zeke shouts excited.  
"I am totally!" I shout pumped.  
Uriah and Tobias look at me worried.  
"Guys I'm fine! I'm pumped! I wanna party and drink!" I shout happily.  
All of the guys laugh.  
"Have you already had a few drinks Tris?" Will asks laughing.  
"Ha ha very funny" I say sarcastically.  
All of us laugh and finish our food. I walk to a shop on campus nearby. I see this amazing dress. Long black sleeves, short above the knees and loose. It's perfect. I quickly buy it and then buy a new pair of lacy black undies and a lacy black bra. By the time I've done my shopping in many different stores, it's already five o'clock. I quickly get home, arriving at six and then get changed into my dress and new sexy under clothing. I straighten my hair, leaving it out and put on some black eye liner and mascara with fire red lipstick. I walk out, grab my shoulder bag and phone then head to the party. When I get there I see the boys at the bar and go sit with them. Tobias's jaw drops when he sees me. I swirl around then kiss his lips.  
"Damn Tris!" Uriah shouts.  
I laugh and we all take a shot of something blue, then another of the same shot. After three shots, I start to feel really, really dizzy.  
"Do you guys feel...dizzy?" I ask, my image all blurred.  
"Yep!" Uriah shouts. Suddenly, hands grab me and cover my mouth. I can't fight back or scream. Someone drugged my drink!

"Tris! Tris!" I hear Tobias shouting.  
I open my eyes and see Tobias, Zeke and Uriah all tied to a chairs next to me.  
"What happened!" I shout scared and confused.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Eric shouts entering the room., Peter laughing behind him.  
The room were in is like a box. Nothing's in it but us four tied to a chair, Eric and Peter. Eric smiles at me. He then takes out three blind folds. But instead of rising then around our mouths, he ties them around everyone's mouths. He stands in front of Uriah.  
"Ah Uriah, your brother is a little piece of shit! Meeting you, I know that it runs in the family! Anyways, how's your mum? Still having a little drinking problem?" Eric taunts.  
Uriah is pissed, shaking in his chair. Eric laughs then punches him in the face, once, twice, three times then punches him in the stomach, Uriah's shouting in pain. I look away, Peter walks towards me and holds my face back facing Eric beating Uriah.  
"This is all because of you Trissy!" Peter laughs.  
A tear drops down my cheek as Eric leaves Uriah. Uriah is trapped in his chair, blood coming from all different places. Eric stands in front of Zeke.  
"Zeke! Ah! Have I being looking forward to this! You know, I once had sex with Lynn, and damn, it was good!" Eric teases.  
He starts beating Zeke the same as he did to Uriah. I can't look away, Peter still holding me. I close my eyes, but that doesn't stop me from hearing one punch come after the other. Eric then stands in front of Tobias.  
"You! You little dim shit! You got my girl! You got ranked first! You made me look like a fool in initiation!" Eric shouts madly.  
He beats Tobias, more then he did Zeke and Uriah. Eric smiles when he finishes with Tobias. He then walks over to me. Smiles evilly.  
"You know Tris, you look, so, so good tonight, I think I'm going to have sex with you, before I beat you, if you don't mind?" Eric smiles evilly.  
I try to get out of my chair but I can't. Eric throws me on to the ground.  
"Turn the boys this way! Make them watch there precious Tris!" Eric laughs.  
I hear Peter turn the chairs around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I hope you are all enjoying this fan-fic! Please leave a review at the end of this chapter! :)**

Eric hands rip off my dress. He touches me as his lips dig hardly into mine. Tears drop down my cheeks. Eric stops and ten slaps me across the face.  
"You have to kiss me back!" Eric demands.  
I turn my head away from him. Eric picks me up and then throws me across the room, banging my body into a hard, cold wall. I am only wearing my lacy new underwear. I try to get up, Eric stops me and throws me into the wall again. Then kicks me whilst I'm there. Kick, after kick after kick. Then punch in the face after punch after punch. Eric turns away. Laughing at me, at us all on the ground. He faces the three boys, Peter too. I don't know where, but I find a little bit of strength. Peter takes the blind folds off of the boys mouths. I run behind Eric, trip him over then punch him in the face. I turn to see Peter and something cold enters my body. I look down at the side of my stomach. A knife, sticking in. Peter laughs, then pulls it out slow and painful. I fall into the ground.  
"Tris" the boys say weakly.  
They can't yell, the can hardly breathe. Eric kneels down to my side and presses his finger into the knife wound.  
"You, won't get away with this" I struggle to say.  
Eric laughs with Peter.  
"I already have" Eric smiles.  
Suddenly, Dauntless break into the room. Eric and Peter run off. I close my eyes, it's over, I'm okay, it's over. Buts it's not okay. I'm not okay at all, I'm lying on the floor, in a pool of my blood.

I hear a machine beeping. A doctor comes to my side.  
"Where are my friends?" I ask softly and weakly.  
"Uriah has two broken ribs and cracked his jaw. Zeke had a bone chip in his belly that we removed. Tobias had a split head and cracked jaw. But they are all fine and are all in the same room together. You, you got it worse Tris. Your lungs got damaged, you lost over 50% of your blood which we replaced, you took an extremely bad, bad beating and stabbing Tris. Would you like to be moved into the room with your friends?" The doctor explains and asks.  
I nod my head fast. Nurses come in and wheel me down the hall into another room. Zeke and Uriah are in bed, Tobias is on the couch.  
"Tris!" Tobias yells.  
When they park my bed and leave. Tobias runs to me and kisses me powerfully. I am so glad he is here.  
"Tris and Zeke have to remain in there bed, you hear me?" The doctor orders.  
We all nod our heads. As soon as the doctor leaves I sit up and look at Zeke in bed and Uriah and Tobias standing next to my bed.  
"This was all my fault, I'm so, so sorry" I say then burst into crying.  
Tobias pulls me into his chest and holds me tightly.  
"Tris! None of this was your fault! We all love you okay? We are so glad your okay Tris" Tobias repeats.  
When Tobias lets go, Uriah hugs me softly, being careful of my stab wound. All of us have bruised faces and hands, arms, legs and I'm certain stomachs.  
"D-Did they get them?" I ask.  
"No Tris, they didn't, which is why, is four are never going to leave any of us four alone" Tobias instructs.  
We all nod in agreement. We're not safe. Oh my god, the camera that was filming the whole thing, film him rip off my clothes and touch me. Filming the boys getting beat.  
"The camera! If we get the camera, we got proof" I shout.  
They all look at me like I'm crazy.  
"That's not the thing Tris, the cops know it's Peter and Eric, they just can't find em" Uriah explains.  
I grunt. I'm scared knowing they're out there and we can't get to them, but they can get to us.  
"We have school tomorrow!" I exclaim.  
"Yeah, only me and Four can go. Apparently, us four are the talk of Dauntless...and Erudite, Amity, Candor and Abnegation" Uriah states.  
"Well when can us two go?" I ask mad.  
"All of you can go together, on Tuesday. But Tris and Zeke will have to be careful with themselves. We've checked Zeke's surgery scar and it has healed up well and fast. Tris, however yours is still heeling, so do not do anything to compromise the healing" The doctor orders.  
I nod my head fast and the doctor leaves the room. Uriah and Tobias decide to just go to school on the Tuesday with Zeke and I. It's starting to get late, so we all decided to go to sleep. But I can't. I lye there awake, scared and afraid.  
"Four?" I ask, not knowing who's awake and who's not.  
"Yeah" Tobias replies.  
"I can't sleep" I sigh.  
Tobias gets out of his bed, then get so to mine and wraps his arms comfortable around my waist, being careful of my wounds and kisses my neck.  
"You can go to sleep now, I'll fight away the bad dreams" Tobias whispers quietly.  
"Yeah? With what?" I ask cheekily.  
"With my bare hands" Tobias smiles and kisses my neck one more time before I finally, slowly drift off to a deep sleep. I wake up to hear Uriah and Zeke "Awing". I only then realise what they are Awing at, Tobias snuggling with me. Tobias laughs, seeing that I'm awake and detaches his arms from my waist and sits up on the edge of my bed.  
"Shut up" I laugh, sitting up.  
Zeke and Uriah make kissing noises. We all laugh until the doctor comes in.  
"Okay boys! Shirts off! In order like we did last time!" The doctor instructs.  
One by one, the boys do. Uriah first. I gasp quietly to myself. His whole stomach, even his abs are all bruised terribly and purple! It looks so, so sore. Then Zeke. Zeke is just as bad. Lastly, Tobias. He has cuts and bruises everywhere. I can't believe this happened.  
"Tris, we'll wheel you to another bed for you to do the same" The doctor instructs.  
I shake my head.  
"It's fine, I can't do it here" I say.  
I take off my shirt. Revealing my bra and purple, cut, red marked stomach with a bandaid at the side covering my stab wound. All of the boys cover there mouths in shock. Tobias looks at me, a tear dropping down his cheek.  
"You've seen all of us now doc, now tell the police to hurry the fuck up and find those dimshits" Zeke spits rudely and upset.  
The doctor nods, I pull my shirt back on and then Tobias to me and hugs me.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm so, so sorry" He repeats, holding me in his arms.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you" I say in his ear.  
I then turn his head around to face mine and attach my lips onto his romantically. Uriah chuckles.  
"Can you kiss me to make me feel better Trissy?" Uriah chuckles.  
"Haha, umm let me think about it" I laugh.  
"Seriously?" Uriah says.  
"No" I say quickly.  
Uriah shrugs his shoulder and we all laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

We've just gone to Zekes dorm, the Tobias's now we're going to Uriah's and mines, to get new clothes before school starts. When we get to our place, I put on a pair of skinny black jeans and a long loose t-shirt. When we're about to leave. I am frozen at the door. Tobias wraps his hand with mine and nods. I force a smile and then we all walk to school. My first day of school is not going to be as I planned. As we walk down the hallway. People stare and judge and whisper. Then, Christina walks to me and stands in front of me. Marlene stands in front of Uriah, Lynn in front of Zeke and some other cheerleader stands in front of Tobias.  
"So, I heard the story. You know Gris, it's so you to lie about something like this to get attention, but to pull in the guys with you? You are a little bitch!" Christina spits in my face.  
I stare in her eyes, not blinking.  
"You little traitor. You have changed from a nice girl to a whore" I shout in her face.  
"Uriah" Marlene smiles and strokes Uriah's cheek.  
He slaps her arm off. Then Lynn does the same to Zeke and Zeke slaps her off.  
"Just leave" I say to the girls.  
Christina scoffs. Then punches my face. I hold Tobias and Zeke back.  
"I'm not going to fight you" I whisper.  
"You don't have too" she smirks.  
She grabs my shoulders, pushing me backwards until she smashes me into the lockers. I fall to the ground and my shirt flies up a little, only revealing my purple stomach full of cuts and bruises. Christina gasps and so do the other girls. Everyone around gasps too. The boys run down to my side and help me up. Uriah walks up to Christina and gets right in her face.  
"Leave!" Uriah shouts in her face.  
Christina and her new pack leave the hallway. I stand up and everyone is staring, some filming.  
"I can't do this" I choke and start walking back to my dorm.  
Suddenly Zeke runs up beside me.  
"Can I come with you?" He asks.  
I nod my head. He then walks with me back to my dorm room. When we get back I shut the door, then slide down and sit on the floor. Zeke sits down next to me.  
"You okay?" Zeke asks.  
"No. How can I be? How can you be? Lynn just threw herself all over you, she was just playing with you!" I shout upset.  
Zeke nods. I can tell he wants to cry, but, I know he's not going to.  
"I was with Lynn for two years, then Christina comes and twos years goes down the drain, I loved her Tris" Zeke chokes upset.  
I link my fingers with him and hold his hand tightly. We just sit there, down against the door and breathe. In and out. Suddenly, a thought pops into my mind.  
"Where was Al?" I blurt.  
Zeke looks at me confused.  
"He wasn't with us for the whole day when we were attacked, where was he?" I ask curious.  
"I don't know. You want to walk to his dorm and check it out?" Zeke asks.  
I nod my head and we stand up and walk to his dorm. We knock on the door, but no one answers. I twist the handle and the door opens. I walk inside and I see something insane. I see photos of the attack. Of Zeke, of Uriah, of Tobias and me. All in the attack room. Then there are other photos of me, photos of my face asleep, photos of me getting changed. I gasp and Zeke does the same.  
"Zeke, this is like a stalkers play room! Al is teamed up with Eric and Al!" I shout shocked.  
"Your right...holy fu...Tris, camera tapes" Zeke whispers picking them up.  
We take the tapes with us and leave back to my dorm. When we get back, Tobias and Uriah are sitting down on my our couch. They see the tapes and Zeke explains as I put the first one in.  
It's begins to play, it shows me about to get into the shower. Zeke quickly stops it and I put another tap in. It's one of what happened in the showers, the next one is of all of us when we we trapped. Then, the last one is of Al, Will, Eric, Peter and a boy I've seen before Drew. They are talking on the tape. Saying who's in and who's not. Everyone agrees in a second apart from Will. He doesn't want to, but then Eric forces him to. The tap black outs. We all just stare at the screen in complete and utter shock. Two of our best friends were working with two of our greatest enemy's the whole time. I stand up and take the taps out.  
"I can't believe this!" I shout throwing the taps at the wall.  
"Neither! They were such nice dudes, how could they, just, change like that?" Uriah adds confused.  
"No body is friends with us, but us. They're all either scared or think we've been lying and they judge us and stare and point" Tobias shouts madly.  
"I hate this. I didn't ask for any of this, none of us did!" Zeke yells.  
"But you got it. Because of me!" I shout upset.  
They all look at me and shake there heads.  
"None of this was your fault, come here" Uriah says, motioning me to him his arms open.  
I walk over to him and sit next to him. His arms wrap around me, so does Tobias on my side. Zeke gets up, grabs my phone, take da photo, then make sit my new screen saver. I smile and blow him a kiss.  
"Can I have a real kiss?" Zeke asks smirking.  
"Can you guys stop hitting on my girlfriend!" Tobias chuckles seriously.  
We all laugh and I kiss Tobias on his cheek.  
"You are the only one I want to be kissing" I smile.  
"Damn" Uriah and Zeke shout at the same time disappointingly.  
We all laugh again happily. I love these guys, they're my family.


	8. Chapter 8

It's a brand new day. I'm feeling good. I had a check up at five and my wound is healed. I hear a knock at the door and I go to answer it. It's Al.  
"Hey, Tris you wanna go out?" He asks.  
He doesn't know I know. I know I shouldn't, but I shut the door and nod my head. Al takes me back to his dorm. He opens the door for me and I walk in, everything's gone. When he shuts the door, I hear him lock it. I immediately turn around and see him holding a knife.  
"You know? Don't you Tris?" Al asks ashamed.  
"Why would you do it all? Why did you help them why are you on there side!" I shout madly.  
"Because I love you Tris! They said that I can have alone time with you! I hate Four and Uriah and Zeke for taking you away from me!" Al shouts crazily.  
He's insane. He walks closer to me with the knife. He smiles at me creepily and looks at me, up and down.  
"I love you! Don't you see that? I've always loved you!" Al shouts and storms towards me.  
I shout loudly and grab him, we both land on the door, breaking it down. I am fighting him on the ground, punching him, tackling him. He grabs the knife and puts it to my neck.  
"They are going to come back for you. They don't care about the boys as much as they care about you. They're coming back, if I kill you now, it will be less painful then when they kill you" Al cries. He's insane, he's shaking like he's high, but he's not, he's scared for his life. A tear **drHops** down my cheek as I hear Uriah shouting in the distance.  
"Then kill me now" I whisper.  
"Tris! No!" Uriah shouts.  
Al looks at me confused. Uriah pushes him off of me and picks me up. I hug him tightly then turn to Al, who is standing, with the knife directing in line with his heart.  
"Al, please, don't" I say.  
Al shakes his head and cries. Still shaking.  
"You have to look after Tris. They are going to come! They know what your doing! Every second of everyday!" Al shouts.  
I look at him in pity, he's not the Al I use to know and love.  
"Goodbye, Tris" Al says his final words, then stabs himself.  
I watch as he falls to the ground and how the life, slowly goes away and his eyes stop, staring into nothingness. I walk over to him and close his eyes. Then run back to my dorm, Uriah following me. I run into the dorm and collapse on my bed. I sit there, completely shocked.  
"He was so scared, he was so scared Uriah" I carry on.  
Uriah nods his head and strokes my hair. Suddenly Tobias storms in the room and comes and kneels in front of me.  
"Uriah, can I please have some alone time with Tris?" He asks, looking into my eyes.  
"Of course" Uriah nods his head, pats my back then leaves.  
Tobias and I look deeply into each others eyes, trying to see what the other ones thinking.  
"Tris, you told him to kill you" Tobias states confusingly.  
"No one would care if I left, no one would notice, you and Zeke and Uriah would be safe!" I explain.  
"I would care Tris. I would not be able to live without you! I knew that from the moment I met you, my life would change, I love you Tris. Please, I'm begging you, do not leave me" Tobias strongly says.  
I nod and smile, tears wetting my cheeks. Tobias stands up and kisses me intensely. I kiss him back and move his body so he's lying next to me in my bed. My hands crawl up his back and I take off his shirt. He takes of mine. Then, a moment, nothing happens, but us catching our breaths.  
"We don't have to do this if you don't-"  
"I want to" I smile.  
Tobias smiles and nods then we start to kiss again. I love him and he loves me.

After a while of you-know-whating, Uriah barges into the dorm. I quickly hide my naked body under my sheets and Tobias immediately puts on his underwear.  
"EWW! JESUS GUYS! I GAVE YOU PRIVACY TO TALK NOT DO THIS!" Uriah shouts scared.  
I laugh under the sheets and peak my eyes out, watching Uriah walk into the lounge room. Tobias passes me his shirt and I put it on and then some underwear. I kiss Tobias good bye and wave to him as he goes. I walk into the lounge room and sit next to Uriah.  
"Wow, A lot has happened and I still have an hour till me next class" I sigh.  
Uriah shakes his head and laughs, eating chips and watching Daring Dauntless, our favourite TV show. I smile and eat a chip. Then I decide that I better get ready for school and get changed properly, get my books and walk to my class. When I enter the class, i see Zeke sitting in the corner table by himself. I chuckles confusingly then go and sit next to him.  
"What are you doing in this grades science class?" I ask confused.  
"I sorta failed it last year so now I have to take it again with a bunch of lower grade losers, apart from you of course, when I'm just going to fail the stupid subject again anyways" Zeke shout whispers frustratedly.  
I smile and shake my head.  
"You are not going to fail this class! I will make sure of it!" I smile positively.  
"There's not a lot of room for the subject science in my brain Tris, I suck, at science" Zeke sighs.  
"Well, let's kick down some walls and make room!" I shout punching my fist high in the air.  
Everyone stares. Then Zeke burst out laughing, so do I and so does the rest of the class.

The class goes smoothly. I'm pretty good at science, I got to choose what faction I wanted to be in out of Erudite, Abnegation or Dauntless. So I do have a brain. Zeke and I walk I the cafeteria for lunch where we're meeting Tobias and Uriah at our table. I get my food, then go sit down with the boys and eat my lunch. I ignore the states from Christina's group at there table. They are bitching about me and my friends, but I ignore them, well, I mean I'm listening to them talk, I'm just ignoring the fact that I want to punch the heads through a wall so badly. Science was my last class for today, my other one got canceled cause the teacher was away. Which turned out well, because now, me and the boys are going to order in some pizza and watch Daring Dauntless all night. As I am eating my food, I can't help but think how empty it is. First the girls left, then Al and now Will? What happened? Where is Will? Why would he leave us? Is he insane like Al was? Is he being forced? Is he okay? There are so many questions and absolutely, no answers.

~Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Do you like that Al was bad or not? Also I hope you guys don't mind that I made the girls leave the group, it's just in every other fan fic I've read they have always been in the group and I wanted to make this one different. If you are reading this, please leave a review! I love the feedback it's the reason I keep on writing! Last chapter for tonight (I'm in Australia time btw) Where do you thing will is?~


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It will be fun! :) leave a review at the end!**

Today's Visiting Day. We're our family is aloud to come and visit us. I don't want to see mine. My brother, he's a jerk to me, my fathers an alcoholic and my mother, she died when I was six, she's the cause of my fathers drinking, he misses her and the beer takes the pain away. I stand between Uriah and Zeke, who have there eyes peeled at the people entering the university gates.  
"So, you guys love you parents?" I ask.  
"Hell yeah! God I miss 'em! What about you?" Uriah asks excited.  
"Um...no, not at all" I shake my head quietly.  
Uriah and Zeke look at me, shortly Tobias comes over and looks at me too. They al list me down.  
"Why don't you love your family?" Zeke asks.  
Tobias joins the conversation, confused.  
"My mom died when I was six, then my father became a drunk and my brother is a jerk" I explain, taking no breaths but a big one at the end.  
They all stare at me. Then Zeke runs and hugs a beautiful older woman, his mom. I smile seeing them happy. I look over to Tobias.  
"Where are your family?" I ask curiously.  
"My mums coming, I love her. But I don't have a dad, he was abusive to my mother, never to me, so we left him, it's always been just us" Tobias smiles.  
I smile and kiss his cheek. I can see all the joy and excitement that he's trying to hide for me. He sees his mother, she is a beautiful, tall, skinny woman. He waves goodbye to me then leaves. I decide to just go back, but when I turn around, there he is, my jerk of an older brother Caleb.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask annoyed.  
"Jeez nice to see you too Beatrice!" Caleb scoffs.  
"It's Tris, Caleb. Do you wanna go sit?" I ask pointing to a table.  
He nods and we walk slowly over to a table then sit down across from each other. Caleb smirks.  
"You look different. So, you got a boyfriend?" Caleb asks.  
"Yeah, Four" I smile pointing him out.  
"Jeez, don't you think he's a little out of your league sis?" Caleb scoffs seriously.  
I hold in my anger. Caleb stares at me.  
"Oh, I heard what happened with you and Pete and everything. So, did you even try to fight back? Did he see you naked! Aw, Tris did you cry?" Caleb asks shoving one question after then other.  
That's it, my anger has to be released, I grab my glass of water and splash the water onto his face. Caleb looks at me pissed, but not as pissed as I look at him.  
"Leave" I demand quietly, some other dauntless staring.  
"My pleasure" Caleb scoffs then leaves the university, blowing me a kiss goodbye.  
I fake-grab the kiss then squash it between my hands. I walk back to my dorm and lye in bed, put my headphones on and listen to some music. It's been a couple of hours and the boys still aren't back, I'm getting a bit worried. As I am about to get up, Uriah and Zeke tackle each other playfully, landing on the floor.  
"What's all that about?" I ask laughing as they both hop up slowly, hurt.  
"Ma says Uriah's looks stronger to me, I said, no way in hell!" Zeke shouts proud fully.  
I laugh and roll my eyes. Zeke pants, then must have just been running.  
"Tris, do you wanna go for a walk?" Zeke asks, nudging that he wants to talk to me. I nod my head and we go for a walk. After a couple of minutes, Zeke and I stop and sit on a sit under a huge fig tree.  
"So, what's this all about?" I ask curiously.  
I know he didn't just ask me for a walk for no reason, something's up.  
"I need to sneak out of the university" Zeke whispers.  
I heard what happens if you sneak out. At our age, you have to be in this university for all five years, if not, your faction less. If you leave the university once your inside, you get on the wanted list and when your found, you will become faction less.  
"Why Zeke? You know that you can't!" I shout but whisper so only Zeke can hear me.  
"My dad wasn't here today, because he's got cancer. I need to see him Tris, I need to see him before he dies. Uri never knew him, but I did. I need to see him one last time" Zeke explains sadly.  
I look at him. Then, an idea opens up in my head and I smile.  
"I know how you can get out. Yo I have no classes on Wednesday right? And then you only have a night lesson on Thursday, sneak out in the day! I'll distract the gate guards with my "girly charm" so you can sneak out!" I smile.  
Zeke grins and his smile reaches from one side to the other.  
"I've already told Uri, he's down with me going and so is Four. Tris, tomorrow is Wednesday!" Zeke exclaims.  
"I know nimbrain! Meet me at my dorm at four thirty, bright and early so you have as much time with your dad" I smile.  
Zeke nods.  
"Thank you, Tris, your a true friend" Zeke smiles thankful.  
"Anything for a brother" I smile cheekily.  
We head back to my dorm and he leaves. I search through my clothes to find the sluttiest ones to charm the guards, cuz it isn't going to be easy. Uriah walks into the room and chuckles.  
"Is that your charming outfit for tomorrow?" Uriah laughs.  
I roll my eyes and nod then fall into laughter. I lye down in bed and go to sleep. I put my alarm on for four o'clock. I grab my outfit and go into the bathroom. I put on a load of sexy black smokey make up. Then I put on my outfit. A tiny school girl black skirt that just goes past my but, a tight, leather, black, strapless crop top, leather knee high boots and slutty lacy underwear. I mess up my long hair and leave it out. I walk out of the bathroom and it's now four thirty. I open the door and Zeke and Four drop there jaws.  
"Holy shit Tris!" Zeke laughs hysterically.  
I laugh too and pull them both in. Uriah comes out from behind the corner and joins in laughing.  
"Zeke if you can't control yourself then you won't be able to get out okay!" I shout, trying to stop myself from laughing.  
"Four and I are filming, btw" Uriah adds holding up a camera.  
I roll my eyes and laugh then go over the game plan with Zeke, then, off I go to the gates.

I walk over to the guards with a lolly pop in my mouth. I smile at the slutty at them. They both are adjusting to me walking over to them, fixing up their hair and there, pants. I smile then go and lean on one of them.  
"I was wondering, do you boys know where the bathrooms are?" I ask in the sluttiest voice I could do.  
And it must have worked because both guards are completely out of it, I watch Zeke slowly, struggling to get out of the fence.  
"Y-y-yeah I-it's over t-t-th-there" one guard drools.  
I kiss his cheek and smile then take a step over to the other guard, Zeke is nearly there.  
"Do you know, where the, steam, showers are? Are you aloud to, share showers with, you know, other people?" I ask whorishly.  
Zeke is so close!  
"There are no steam showers, but I can help you let of some steam" the guard grins.  
He grabs my ass and squeezes it, I would punch him in the nuts, but I can't. Zeke accidentally falls and makes a loud thud. They are about to turn around when I fake drop my lollipop. I bend down, my ass facing them, my skirt going up, revealing my lacy black underwear. I slowly come back up and smile and wave at the guards. I walk back then when they can't see me, run back to my dorm. When I open the door, Four and Uriah are at the window with the camera.  
"Holy fuck that was close!" I shout with adrenaline rushing through me.  
"Tris! You were so brilliant! If I didn't know you, I'd think you where the biggest whore I've reverted met in my life!" Uriah shouts laughing hysterically with me.  
"I think, you were smoking hot out there" Tobias smirks walk towards me.  
He puts his hands around my hips slowly. Then pulls me into his body hard. Puts his lips inches away from mine, breathing my air.  
"I'll give you a little steam" Tobias whispers.  
He attaches his lips onto mine and kisses me sexily and intensely. When he lets go I chuckle and so does he.  
"Jeez! Enough with the live sex show! Come on Daring Dauntless is on!" Uriah yells excitedly.  
I laugh and get changed then sit down with the boys and watch the latest episode of Daring Dauntless.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up to the sound of my phone ding. I look at the time, 1:37am. I've gotten a text from someone, I open my phone. Oh my god, it's from Will!

~ Tris, where is Al?

What? How does he not know he's dead? I text him back immediately.

\- Where are you Will?! I know who your with! Why!

~ Tris, Al was crazy, he was forced to work with them but I wasn't, so if I can the chance to kill you, or the guys, I will

\- What happened to you?

~ What happened? I got power, bye Trissy, I'll see you soon

I turn off my phone. Power? When had Will ever cared if he had power? I don't understand. I look at the date, I forgot. Today is the date my mother died when I was six years old. I text Tobias and ask him to meet me at the tree out side of my dorm. I sit under the tree and wait for him. He smiles when he sees me and sit down next to me. I don't smile.  
"What's wrong? It's not even bright out" Tobias asks.  
"This day, when I was six, my father, was tucking me in, then he got a call. He answering it, staring screaming and crying through the phone. I didn't understand what happened, I took the phone from him when he ran off. I heard the doctor tell me that my mother had died in a car accident" I explain, quietly, if I say it louder, I don't know, I just can't.  
"I'm so sorry Tris" Tobias says softly, "I don't know, what I would do if my mum passed away. Tris, I love you" Tobias smiles.  
"I love you too" I smile and put my head on his shoulder, his arm goes around my waist and holds me tightly.  
"Zeke will be back at nine, breakfast, there are no guards then, so you won't have to put on your sexy outfit again" Tobias laughs.  
"Yeah, that was really uncomfortable" I chuckle.  
Tobias laughs and kisses my forehead. Christina then walks around the corner and scoffs at Tobias and I.  
"Aw, poor Trissy misses her mommy! And where did Zeke go?" Christina asks with a smirk the size of a banana on her face. I roll my eyes annoyed.  
"Just go Christina" I sigh.  
Christina smirks, blows a kiss to Tobias then leaves. I look at Tobias.  
"You don't think she'll tall anyone about Zeke?" I ask.  
"No, she was best friends with him once, she still has a soft spot for him, even though its deep, deep down" Tobias explains.  
I nod my head agreeing but roll my eyes not agreeing. We walk back to the dorm and I fix myself up, then Uriah, Tobias and I all go to the cafeteria and eat some pancakes.  
"It's quarter to nine, let's go" I smile excited.  
We all walk to the wall, near the gate and wait for Zekes arrival. Tobias looks at a text on his phone then sighs.  
"I gotta go guys, I'll see you for dinner, your dorm?" Tobias asks.  
"Yeah, bye, love you" I smile and mis shim goodbye.  
He nods then walks off. Something's up with him. I turn back around and see Zeke walking in. When he's closer Uriah and I start to walk towards him, I hug him tightly and smile.  
"You good?" I ask.  
"Never better" Zeke smiles.  
He bro hugs Uriah then we head back to Zekes room to drop his things off.  
"I can't believe you pulled that off yesterday Tris! Oh, and thanks for the view when you picked up your lollie pop" Zeke chuckles.  
Uriah cracks up and I punch Zeke playfully in the shoulder.  
"Whatever I-"  
I stop speaking when I turn around the corner and see Tobias kissing, not kissing, slobbering with his tongue and lips. Christina, he's kissing Christina. He notices me and Christina smirks, then let's out a deep breath.  
"Damn, that was good" she grins evilly.  
I look at her, then to Tobias.  
"Let's go" I whisper upset.  
Zeke and Uriah give Tobias a disgusted look then we decide to just go back to our dorm. When we walk in, I walk straight and stop at the wall. Uriah and Zeke stand behind me.  
"Tris, if he would cheat on you, with Christina at that. Then he's not the Four we all know, he's not worth it" Uriah sighs.  
"I'll go kick his ass right now!" Zeke shouts pissed.  
"No! Don't!" I shout immediately.  
I turn around and wipe the tears that have fallen down my face.  
"I trusted him. I loved, I love him" I shakily say.  
I run to Uriah and Zeke and fall into there's arms.  
"Tris! Please! Let me talk to you!" I can hear Tobias shout, banging on the door.  
"Piss off Four!" Uriah shouts.  
"I had to kiss her or then she would tell the principal about Zeke! I had too! Please Tris! Please!" Tobias begs, almost crying.  
I move past Uriah and Zeke and open the door. Tobias stands there, a wet face from crying.  
"I love you. I can't loose you, you are the strongest, kindest most beautiful person I know, I need you Tris, I love you" Tobias pleads for my forgiveness.  
"I need you too" I cry and run into his arms and kiss him romantically.  
Tobias then puts me down and walks into the dorm. He looks at Zeke and Uriah. They both give up being mad and hug Tobias. I laugh a little and then we all sit down on the couch.  
"I talked to Will this morning, well we texted" I blurt.  
I pull out my phone and let them each read the texts. They all look shocked.  
"Look, I'll talk about it with you guys later, I gotta go to my math class" I say and take my phone off Uriah and leave the room in a rush.  
When I get to my class, after running up the long staircase, this is the one classroom that I have, it's right above the cafeteria. Christina is standing, with Lynn, Marlene and two other girls behind her. Christina cracks her knuckles, putting them into fists.  
"Considering your whore of a mouth kiss my boyfriend, I should be the one initiating the fight, don't you reckon bitch?" I ask, putting up my hair and throwing my bag across the room.  
"Well since you were too scared, I had to, ready to get your asked kicked bitch?" Christina asks.  
"You should be asking yourself" I laugh.  
We both glare at each other in the eyes. Then, we begin storming towards each other and all hell, breaks loose.


	11. Chapter 11

Marlene punches me in my stomach. I kick her stomach then grab a book of a desk and smash it into the back of her head knocking her out. One of the other girls jumps on my back and pulls my neck back. I grab her t-shirt collar and throw her over my head, smashing herself on one of the desks. Lynn smashes a glass vase across my head. She grabs me by my shoulder and runs and smashes me into a wall then kicks me twice in the ribs. I grab control and switch her around, smashing her into the wall, I kick her stomach a couple of times then head but her in the face hard, pull her head down and force my knee into it, knocking her out cold. The other girl who I don't know runs at me and trips me over, then punching me in the face, I grab her arm and swing her across the room into a pile of chairs, she tries to get up but I kick her face back into the desk. I hurt all over and am bleeding out of a cut on my head. Christina cracks her knuckles once again and smiles. I storm towards her and punch her hard in the face then kick her knee, sending her down onto the ground. She pulls my leg, causing me to fall down. Then swings me around on the floor and smacks me into a wall. She picks me up by my collar and smashes my face into a wall, then a desk. I grab then chair behind the desk and smash it into her back. I kick my foot up behind me hitting her face, however she still manages to trip me. We both slowly stand up, grab each other and swing each other around until suddenly, we break through a glass window and are fall down. We land on a cafeteria table. I can't move, but neither can Christina.  
"Tris!" I hear Uriah shout.  
Shortly he is in front of me, I grab his hand and he pulls me up off the cafeteria table. I hang off of his shoulder, he grabs my face and moves it so he can see into my eyes.  
"Tris, are you okay? Girl! Can you hear me Tris?" Uriah shouts worried.  
Uriah gives up and picks me up bridal style. He stops, everyone is staring at us.  
"Some one take that bitch to some help" he shouts, motioning to Christina.  
He begins running me to the infirmary. My vision is starting to get blurrier by the second, but I manage to see Tobias running towards us.  
"Tris!" He shouts worried.  
"She feel down from the classroom above the cafeteria fighting Christina!" Uriah shouts worried.  
"I got her, go get Zeke then meet us at the infirmary!" Tobias orders, picking me up from Uriah's arms.  
Tobias runs faster then Uriah. When we enter the infirmary, a bed rushes toward us and Tobias lays me down on the bed, still holding my hand.  
"Let go son!" The doctor says wheeling me away fast.  
Tobias lets go slowly. My blurred vision watches him until my vision goes completely black.

I wake up and see Tobias, Uriah and Zeke all playing poker. I chuckle, they hear me and jump up and stand next to my bed. Tobias kisses my forehead and Uriah and Zeke smile.  
"How come you guys aren't asking me what happened?" I ask confused.  
"Someone filmed the whole thing. Tris, you took down four fucking girls and Christina! You had a concussion and have a couple of cuts and bruises but Christina broke her arm and looks like a purple people eater she's covered with bruises!" Zeke shouts amazed.  
I smile and sit up on my bed.  
"So...how much trouble am I in?" I ask worryingly.  
"We don't know, Miss Mathews is going to be here in a couple of minutes to talk to you" Uriah explains worried.  
"The video is proof that it is self defence, but also that you half-initiated the fight" Tobias adds.  
"Yeah" I trail off into silence.  
Zeke and Uriah chuckle, still amazed. I scoff and roll my eyes.  
"It seems like you guys didn't think I had al lithe dauntless sin me?" I accuse them madly.  
"No, we knew you had dauntless sin you!" Zeke objects.  
"Just not that much" Uriah adds laughing.  
I punch them in the shoulders playfully.  
"That's enough punching for you today Miss Prior" Miss Mathews demands, walking into the room, looking extremely Erudite.  
Zeke, Uriah and Tobias leave the room at her arrival, Miss Mathews shutting the door behind them.  
"You are suspended from classes for the rest of the week and will have to catch up on the lessons you missed with no help from any of the class teachers" Miss Mathews States rudely.  
"Excuse me?" I shout annoyed.  
"Your lucky it's not worse, Christina and the other girls involved got the same punishment just for three days extra" She adds.  
I nod. It's fair that the others for more, if she didn't apply that then I wouldn't cracked her head open to clear her vision on what happened. She looks at me, then leaves then room. Uriah was listening in the whole time and when she opens the door he quickly steps back.  
"Hello Uriah" Miss Mathews formally smiles then leaves, turning around the corner.  
I laugh at Uriah's face as he runs in the room freaked out. They all gather around my bed once again.  
"So, what's the punishment?" Uriah asks curiously.  
"A week of suspension and no help from any teacher aloud, Christina and the other girls got the exact same but three days longer" I state.  
They all nod there heads, agreeing slash not agreeing with the punishment. The room goes silent. I let out a deep, loud sigh.  
"Wanna play poker?" I ask.  
Uriah rolls his eyes and grabs the cards. Zeke begins to deal them, when Uriah snatches the deck off of him.  
"I'm perfectly capable of dealing them myself Zeke!" Uriah shouts at his face.  
Uriah starts to deal, but does it wrong and loses count of who has how many cards. Zeke grunts and snatches the cards in his hands and grabs the ones on the table.  
"You stink, watch the pro at work little bro" Zeke scoffs and smirks.  
He deals the cards nice and smoothly with no problem at all and smiles.  
"What ever" Uriah rolls his eyes admitting that Zeke is better and we al laugh but Uriah.


	12. Chapter 12

I pack up my stuff and decide to go see Christina, but when I see her room from across the hall, I see Eric and Peter standing next to her. I gasp and hide behind the wall. I see Zeke running towards me, I forgot he was coming to take me back, Uriah and Tobias have classes all day. I mouth for him to run faster.  
"Look in Christina's room!" I whisper.  
Zeke turns his head around the corner. As he does someone punches his face and he falls to the ground. I go and see Peter standing there with that bad boy smirk on his face. I punch him in the face then help Zeke up. A nurse runs and stands between us.  
"Take it outside!" She shouts.  
"What are you doing here?" Zeke asks pissed.  
I hold him back behind me, he wants to kill them.  
"Were off the wanted list, thanks to Wills dad who is chief of the police department and Wills statement. So, we're not hiding anymore" Eric smirks, holding Peter back.  
Eric moves his head close to my neck and takes a sniff.  
"You smell good Tris" Eric grins evilly.  
I stand still. I can't show him that I'm scared. Eric and Peter walk back into Christina's room. I let out a deep breath. Zeke does too. He was scared too.  
"Tris, let's go" Zeke sighs and we walk towards the exit.  
We walk back to my dorm and then just stand there quietly, shocked. Zeke puts his hands on my shoulders and looks deeply into my eyes.  
"Tris, it's okay. There gone" Zeke says.  
"No there not! They are free! They are going to come back to us and do something!" I shout annoyed.  
"Oh no" Zeke gasps.  
"What?"  
"Four and Uriah" Zeke sighs.  
My eyes widen with fear. We first run to Uriahs classroom. We wave our hands through the window and Uriah excuses himself for the bathroom.  
"Uriah, they're back" I whisper.  
"Who?" Uriah asks confused.  
"Eric and Peter" Zeke says.  
Uriah suddenly freezes, scared and worried.  
"You can't be by yourself, Zeke is gonna meet you after every class ends okay" I instruct.  
Uriah nods then walks back into the classroom however I don't think he will be able to concentrate. Next is Tobias. We run across the school to his classroom and wave at him through the windows. It's takes him a while but he notices and then excuses himself from class.  
"What?" Tobias asks, he knows something up.  
"When we were at the hospital, we ran into Eric and Peter" I explain quietly.  
Tobias eyes widen with fear.  
"They're off the hook that's to Wills father and his statement, Tris is going to meet you after every class today" Zeke explains.  
Tobias nods, he understands that no one should be alone with them around. He walks back into class, giving me a kiss before he goes. I force a smile and wave as he sits down in his class. Zeke and I then go around the corner and lean against the wall.  
"I walk with you back to Uriahs classroom, I gotta get something to eat" I grunt with hunger  
I get some food then head back across the school to Tobias. Suddenly, I hear something creak behind me. I turn around and see Eric.  
"I can't really say I'm glad to see you here" I say rudely.  
"Oh, I can. I'm glad to see you Tris. I missed you, I kept on running away further from you, now, we can finally be together" Eric smiles and tangles his fingers with mine.  
I squeeze his fist hard. The harder, until he gives up and pulls his hand out of my strong grip. I smirk and scoff.  
"I'm not afraid of you anymore" I smile, stepping closer to him.  
"You should be and you will be. Soon enough when you can see what I can really do" Eric grins evilly, stepping closer to me.  
I stare at him, he stares at me. I feel like he is reading my soul and laughing as he flicks the pages and reads the chapter of what he has done to me. I turn around and begin walking back.  
"See you soon, Tris" Eric chuckles behind me.  
I walk, not fast, but not slow. By the time I get to Tobias's classroom he's just coming out. He walks towards me and then I run to him and wrap my arms around his waist. Tobias wraps his arms around my body and kisses the top of my head.  
"You okay?" He asks, resting his chin on my head.  
I'm not really. I'm scared, but not for me, for the boys. I let out a sigh.  
"Yeah, I think so" I say quietly.  
Tobias lifts my chin up and looks at me in my eyes.  
"I'm gonna ditch my next class, you wanna go back to my place?" Tobias asks smiling.  
I nod my head and then Tobias and I walk back to his place. His arms rest on my shoulders, holding me next to his body. When we walk into his room. We go and lye on his bed. We just lay there, looking up at the ceiling. His arms holding me close to him and our hands wrapped with each others.  
"I love you Tris" Tobias whispers.  
I smile, turn my body and face him. I smile and move my hand throw his short hair.  
"I love you too" I smile then lean close to him and kiss him slowly.  
Suddenly some bangs knockin in the door loudly. Tobias gets up and opens the door to Uriah and Zeke.  
"What's up?" I ask getting off the bed, walking to Tobias's side.  
"We're going to go practice our shootin and knife throwin skills down in the basement!" Zeke announced in a strong Aussie accent.  
I laugh and roll my eyes confused. Tobias nods. He grabs hold of my hand and we begin walking to the basement. When we enter the basement I see four targets set out. Zeke hands each of us a knife. We all stand in front of a target, a couple of meters away. Tobias goes first, bullseye. I watched as he threw his knife so I can copy his movement. Then Zeke, got just out of the bullseye. Uriah got two stripes away from the centre. Then me, my go. I throw my knife. Bullseye. My eyes widen in disbelief. I look over to Tobias who smile and nods his head at me. Next, shooting. This time I go first. Three shots. All of them got in the bullseye, closer to the centre of it every time. Uriah did not so bad, Zeke did great, but Tobias did by far the best out of all of us. We pack up our stuff and head back to Uriah's and I dorm. When we get there. Zeke lets us keep our guns. We all look at each other and smile, we're ready to fight them. But we shouldn't be happy, we shouldn't be happy with the fact that we have to fight. I hate this, I hate not knowing when they're going to attack. I hate not being one step ahead of them. But you know wha I don't hate,  
Daring Dauntless. The boys and I sit on the couch, all of us squished together on the small couch, and watch Daring Dauntless once again.


	13. Chapter 13

if anyone was reading this and liked this story then I am sorry to tell you that I am not continuing to write it. I am sorry but I feel as though it's is really bad and I could have done much better. I will be writing another fanfiction soon hopefully and I will make sure that it will be good. I'm sorry if anyone is upset.


End file.
